Spider-Woman
Jessica Drew, also known as Spider-Woman, was born in London but at a young age moved with her parents to Sokovia, where she became gravely ill from prolonged radiation exposure. Her father, geneticist Jonathan Drew, injected her with an experimental serum based on the blood of irradiated spiders to save her life. Because the serum required time to take effect, Jessica was placed in a hibernation chamber for years and placed in the care of Jonathan’s research partner after her father left for the United States and her mother died. Awakening in the 21st Century, Jessica sought civilization and found a nearby village. She was captured by the HYDRA faction led by Wolfgang von Strucker in Sokovia and brainwashed into serving HYDRA as an agent under the codename Arachne. She was trained by some of the best HYDRA agents in the modern age, becoming a gifted enhanced operative sent on multiple assassination missions around the world. After the death of Baron Strucker, Arachne was placed under the control of Otto Vermis and his HYDRA faction. Vermis manipulated Arachne to continue serving HYDRA and used her to benefit the organization as well as himself. However, she rebelled after breaking free of her brainwashing, learned the true nature of HYDRA, and killed Count Vermis. She then wandered across Europe until she moved into an apartment in London, but found it hard to find employment due to her complete lack of background. She later reformed and became a SHIELD agent and has served as a member of the Avengers and an Agent of SWORD. Biography Early Life Jessica Drew was the daughter of the scientist Johnathan Drew, an old friend and partner of Herbert Edgar Wyndham. Jessica was born in the early 20th century and grew up close to her father, ever since her mother died due to a illness caused by one of Johnathan's experiments. Jessica often checked in on her father who would often disappear on mysterious "Leaves" from work. During the course of one of these leaves, Jessica followed Johnathan to Mount Wundagore where Jessica would sneak into the facility and observe her father and Herbert Wyndham performing the experiment that would create the High Evolutionary. The Evolutionary Radiation Herbert firstly injected himself with the first form of the Artificial Inhuman (Homo Superior) formula into his blood and from there to his DNA. Herbert then put on a prototype radiation suit so that he may absorb the radiation to trigger his powers, without being harmed by the negative aspects of the intense radiation. Jessica observed this process and when Johnathan triggered the radiation field Jessica tried to stop him, but their was a leak in the radiation field that was remolding Herbert into High Evolutionary. Jessica was struck by an intense blast of radiation that nearly killed her. Johnathan had the medical assistant BOVA send Jessica to the emergency center while he attempted to stabilize the radiation field, but by that time the radiation field became unstable and the containment systems failed causing a mass explosion that nearly brought down the whole mountain. After searching through the wreckage, Johnathan found that Herbert was reborn as High Evolutionary, and after finding Herbert, Johnathan told him about Jessica and begged him to help her. Saved by the Spider Jessica's condition was only getting worst and she was on the brink of death. Johnathan injected a serum comprised of several species of spiders, which he had created in a attempt to help cure numerous diseases including radiation poisoning. The serum was stabilizing her, but due to her constant friction no matter how much she tried to stay still, the treatment broke down before it could repair the damage. High Evolutionary saw that the only way to save Jessica was to put her in suspended animation until the serum removed the damage. Although Johnathan was hesitant, he saw it was the only way to save her. After Jessica was put on ice, the High Evolutionary looked after her even after her father had died of old age. Found by HYDRA Jessica would still be in the High Evolutionary's care into the beginning of the 21st century, however that changed when one day. The High Evolutionary had been sending Jessica to his facility in the Savage Land to deduce if the massive animal presence their could hold a key to reviving her, but during her transportation, she was discovered by HYDRA, and the High Evolutionary was forced to leave her so that they may not find him or his research. Jessica would be awakened by HYDRA who used samples of Jiaying's blood to assist in her in recovering from the radiation poisoning. Jessica would then be brainwashed and trained by some of HYDRA's best, including Madame Hydra who's command Jessica was placed under. She would be given the code name Spider Woman because of her powers relating to spiders. Powers and Abilities As a result of the experiments inflicted upon her by her father and Herbert Wyndham. She obtained spider like abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Flexibility: Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. * Superhuman Hearing: Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. * Contaminant Immunity: Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. * Venom Blasts: Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. * Pheromone Secretion: Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. Category:Heroes Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:HYDRA Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Avengers Members Category:Reformed Characters